Teen Titans and the Castle of Hogwarts
by NeonSyzygy
Summary: The Teen Titans travel to Hogwarts to learn magic and all manner of things! But there is someone waiting for them...AU, no current pairings.
1. Letters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter(Tears) or Teen Titans(Even more tears)**

**A/N: Yaaay! The Teen Titans go to Hogwarts! Pls no flames for getting any events or characters wrong! It's only fanfiction, so I don't really care if I mess up something.**

* * *

Deep underground Gotham City, Robin the Boy Wonder was repairing his Bo-staff when a tawny brown owl swooped in out of nowhere and dropped a letter into his lap. It was addressed perfectly to him, so without hesitation, he ripped open the envelope and began reading the letter that was inside. He was motionless for a minute or two, except for the eyes of his mask, which slowly grew with disbelief. He finished reading and looked up.

"Well.' He said."At least I'll be away from here for a while." He ran out of the room.

* * *

High in the Alps of Nepal, Raven was meditating on-top of a monastery. Quietly she chanted her mantra.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

A monk silently ran up to her and handed her a thick envelope. As he ran off, she peeled open the seal and took out the letter. She unfolded it and read through, an eyebrow rising silently as she floated a meter above the ground. She quickly refolded the letter and placed it back in the envelope.

"I'd better get going."

* * *

Somewhere in Africa, Beast Boy was resting after two hours of chasing a villain with his team, the Doom Patrol. A white owl dropped out of the sky and came to rest on the log next-to where he was sitting. It was holding a plump envelope in its beak so he gently took it out. It was addressed to him so shrugging, he opened it. He read it and ran off to the rest of the team without making a sound.

An hour later, over the tops of the trees, you could hear someone yelling "Yes!"

* * *

Many light years away from Earth, on a small planet called Tamaran, Starfire was combing her hair, when a letter flew in from the window. Curious to see what it was, considering that letters weren't used on Tamaran, she flew straight to the library.

Two days later, Starfire, after figuring out what the letter did and what was written on it, was packing for the journey to Earth.

"Perhaps it will be fun to learn of this 'Craft of Witches'..."she mused.

* * *

At a small home in Jump City, Cyborg was playing computer games when a plump grey owl landed on a windowsill and started tapping at the glass of the window. He paused the game, wandered over to the window and pushed up the glass. He saw that the owl had a letter that was addressed to him in its beak so he prised it out and the owl presently decided to peck him, not that it worked, because his hand was metal. He opened the envelope, read the letter and chuckled.

"Sounds like a bit of fun. Might as well go."

* * *

**So how did you like it? Pls don't ask how the letter got to Tamaran, cos I have no clue. Please R&R!**


	2. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Titans but I do own this story!**

**A/N: =) I actually got some reveiws for the story! I can't remember who it was but thanks anyway! Now, if you review this time i'll give you a cookie! **

* * *

Robin wandered through the streets of Diagon Alley, staring in awe at the items displayed in the windows of shops. He could not believe what he was seeing. There was everything from the latest fashions in robes to the newest broomstick models. As he walked pat the broom store, he overheard some boys talking about the broom that was on display.

"Look! It's the Lightning 1000! The fastest broom ever made!"

Having no idea what they were talking about, Robin kept walking.

* * *

Having just left Gringotts, Raven strolled looked at the list of things that she needed to buy for Hogwarts. She had discovered that her mother, Arella, was actually a witch and Arella had let her use some of her money to buy the things that she needed.

One thing on the list caught her eye. A wand. She looked around and saw Ollivander's. Raven showed a small smile and floated over to the shop, attracting some strange looks from the people that saw her flying. She walked into the shop and immediately an old man poked his head around the corner.

"Good afternoon"he said in a whispery voice. Raven nodded and said "Hello"in her monotonous voice. The old man-presumably Ollivander-looked calculatingly at her. "Ahh...you look familiar..."

Raven shrugged. "My mother was Arella Roth. I look alot like her." Ollivander smiled. "Oh yes, I remember her. Maple and unicorn hair, her wand was. Nine inches, quite stiff, very good for charms" Raven shifted arkwardly as Ollivander strolled over to the huge collection of wands. Half an hour later, she still hadn't found a good wand. Ollivander brought out yet another box, black with grey designs on it, and took the wand out from inside. As Raven held it, the wand grew warm and sparks of dark energy flew out from her hands. She quickly placed the wand back in the box as Ollivander murmured "Perfect. Willow and poenix feather. Very nice"

Raven payed for the wand and quickly rushed out.

* * *

Beast Boy had no idea where to go. There were so many things that he needed to get, he didn't know where to start. He heard a screech from behind him and turned around to see a pampered looking brown owl sitting in a cage. Giggling to himself, he changed into an owl, much to the surprise of the people standing nearby.

He flew into the shop, and as it happens, it was filled with animals. Seeing a green owl really freaked the animals out (And most of the people actually in the shop), so they all started making noise, until the shop owner got a his wand out. Then Beast Boy flew out of the shop. Quickly.

* * *

Starfire was having the time of her life. Not noticing that flying down the middle of the alley-without a broom-scared everyone to death, she went straight to one of the numerous robe shops.

Sinking down to the floor just inside the shop, she thought "What strange clothes these people wear! I do hope that they look good on me…"

Just then the shop-owner wandered over.

"You at Hogwarts, hun?"

Starfire nodded without making a sound and the woman led her over to a section of the store that had a huge collection of black robes. Star smiled. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Feeling out-of-place, Cyborg walked down the middle of the alley. He had just met with a powerful wizard so that he could have a enchantment placed on him that would allow him to stay alive while he was at Hogwarts, because normally, technology couldn't be used there.

He spotted a green owl flying around the street. That was odd…owls weren't usually green…were they? Following it with his gaze, he saw it land on the street and morph into a person! Well, whoever it was had green skin so he wasn't sure if 'person' was quite the right word…oh well. Must be some sort of powerful wizard…

* * *

**How did you like this chapter? It was a bit longer than the last one which is good...and don't worry, they'll all meet soon. Now, if you're reading this, I need your opinion. Sould the Titans be in different houses or in the same house? I can't decide! Help pls!**


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**A/N: Ok, sorry it took me this long to get the next chapter up. I've been really busy, so for waiting so long, this chapter is quite a bit longer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Raven quietly walked down the length of the corridor of the Hogwarts Express. She ignored everyone else that she walked past, even though they sniggered at her leotard and cape.

As she neared the end of the train, she found an empty compartment, but as she tried the handle, she found that it was locked. Narrowing her eyes, she concentrated and used her bird soul-self to transport inside the compartment. Once she was inside, she unlocked the door and sat down to read her book.

Some time later, when the train had just begun rolling away from the station, a boy poked his head through the door. He looked about her age, but it was hard to tell as a mask was covering his eyes. He was dressed oddly, wearing a black and yellow cape, tight green leggings and a red top. He honestly looked like a traffic light. Looking at her, he asked,

"Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full up."

Raven nodded without making a sound and the boy slid open the door and walked into the compartment. Sitting down, he said, "I'm Robin." Raising her eyebrows at the odd name, Raven inwardly chuckled.

"I'm Raven." Robin nodded and Raven went back to reading her book.

In the next ten minutes, another two people knocked on the door. One was a small, skinny boy with dark green hair and green skin. Raven was about to ask why he had green skin, but then decided not to, as with her grey skin and purple hair, she also looked pretty odd. The second person was a very tall kid, who was normal looking feature wise, but half of his body was made of what looked like technology! He introduced himself as Cyborg, which seemed rather fitting. The green kid said that he was Beast Boy.

The three boys were just sitting and talking when a tall girl walked up to the compartment. She had green eyes, red hair and was wearing a purple skirt, top and boots. She looked like she was lost, and for some reason, she seemed out of place, even though she looked perfectly normal. She slid open the door to the compartment and said...something.

Raven widened her eyes. She could fluently speak English, German, Latin, Romanian, Sanskrit and Ancient Sumerian, and could recognise most languages, but she had never heard this one before. The girl frowned and tried again. Everyone just stared at her. She sighed and moved towards the nearest boy-which happened to be Beast Boy-and kissed him full on the lips.

Everyone's bottom lip dropped to the floor. Well, except of the girl's and Beast Boy's, as he seemed to be enjoying it. She pulled away from him and smiled. He seemed to be in a zombie-like state so he didn't really notice.

In a sweet, innocent voice, she said, "I apologise if I surprised you. You see, the people of my planet can learn other languages instantly through lip contact. I could not speak the language of your world before, so it was necessary. You could not pronounce my name in your language, but it translates to Starfire, so that is my name."

The girl-now known as Starfire-sat down beside Raven. Everyone else still looked shocked but they seemed to accept that she was a bit different. Cyborg seemed to be the first to come to his senses.

"What do you mean the people of your planet? Are you from another planet?"

Starfire giggled. "Yes, I am. My planet is called Tamaran, and it is very far from here."

"Then how did you get here?"

"The people of my planet have the ability to fly at the speed of light."

Cyborg's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "Wow..."

Robin soon piped up. "I'm Robin, this is Cyborg, the green kid you kissed in Beast Boy and-"

Raven scowled. "I'm Raven."

Starfire cracked a massive smile and cheerily said "To meet you it is very good!"

Beast Boy looked oddly at her. Cyborg leaned over and whispered "She means it's good to meet you." BB nodded and immediately started talking to her.

"So what kind of food have you got on Tamaran? Is it vegetarian?"

"We have many different foods! There are zorkaberries, which I believe are similar to your 'berries that are blue', and there is glorrk, and many other dishes."

"Awesome! Can I try some?"

"Sadly, I do not have any of these foods with me, but I can make some for you another time."

"Woo hoo! Zorkaberries, here I come!"

Tired of listening to their trivial conversation, Raven stood up and said "I think we will be reaching Hogwarts soon. You might want to get changed."

* * *

Half an hour later, Cyborg, Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven were all back in the compartment, having changed into their robes. Raven had pulled the hood up, Starfire looked like a model and Robin's mask looked odd with the robes, but overall, they were ready. The train started slowing down. Looking out the window, Raven could see an old-fashioned train station.

Suddenly, Cyborg spoke up.

"I almost forgot!" He slipped two identical rings onto the middle finger of each hand and slammed them together. There was a momentary flash of white light and when it was gone, Cyborg looked...normal! There was no trace of technology on any part of his body that you could see, at least. He smiled.

"It's not real. I'm still half robot. It's just a little something I made so people don't get freaked out when they see a Cyborg walking down the hallway."

The whistle loudly blew, signalling that the train had stopped. Opening the door, each person filed out.

Raven was the last person to leave the compartment. She thought to herself "I don't think this was a great idea, now that I'm here, but I can't stop now."

* * *

**Mwa ha ha! The Titans finally meet! I have now decided what houses they will be in so the next chapter is the sorting! Please review! If you do, you can have a figurative zorkaberry! =D**


	4. The Sorting

**A/N: Yes, I know that I am the worst author ever at updating my stories, but I was nice and made this chapter longer than I was going to. Also, if I've disappointed anyone with the houses that I put them in, I apologise, but it was really hard to choose what to do! Anyway, read on!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Teen Titans or Harry Potter (sob!) But I'll let you know when I do.**

* * *

The murmuring all around seemed to signify something...but what it was Raven didn't know.

A large group of about 40 teenagers nervously walked down the centre of the Great Hall. Four huge tables were lined up and the roof of the hall appeared to open up straight onto the sky outside. There were hundreds of people sitting at the four tables. Most of them looked tired but a few were leaning over to another person and whispering. Raven smirked. Compared to the rest of the people in the great hall, the group of first years looked very odd.

Not counting Robin, who was wearing a mask, and Beast Boy, who was green, there were some weird looking kids. One girl had bubblegum-pink hair that was styled into horns and was walking next-to a pale girl with black and red streaked hair, and there was a pair of very short twin boys who appeared to be speaking in Spanish. From the odd looks that they were getting, it seemed that the other students were a little weirded out by the strange appearances of the first years.

The group stopped at a large set of steps that were leading up to a long table on which there were adults seated, who Raven presumed were the teachers. Just in front of the table, there was a bedraggled looking hat perched on a wooden stool. The whole hall had now fallen silent, like they were all waiting for something. The hat twitched, and a rip appeared near the brim that looked like a mouth. It seemed to take a deep breath...and then, to Raven's surprise, started talking.

The song that the hat sung was long, and Raven couldn't remember most of it, but there was one verse that she clearly remembered.

'_Five students stand before me,_

_Unaware of whom they are._

_The five of them are Titans,_

_And their lives will take them far._

_The boy who watched his parents die,_

_Then fought crime with the Bat,_

_Will find his secrets all revealed,_

_When he tries on the hat._

_The girl who travelled across the stars,_

_To attend this magic school,_

_May find herself quite baffled by _

_Our queer customs and rules._

_The one who morphs to animals_

_And always has a smile, _

_Will find love in just two girls,_

_And his heart is under trial._

_The oldest and the strongest one,_

_With a heart that's made of tin,_

_Will never ever see anyone else,_

_Who is similar to him._

_The last, whose name is dark as night_

_And flies across the sky,_

_Cannot control her inner darkness_

_And covers it with lies._

After that the hat went and ranted on about houses and all manner of things, and finally finished singing. The hall erupted into applause, mostly from the teachers and older students. Professor McGonagall, who they had met outside the doors to the Great Hall, opened a large scroll and read out the first name, "Ashley Taylor."

The girl with the bubblegum-pink hair timidly walked up the stairs and sat down on the stool that the Sorting Hat had been placed on. The Hat had to be squashed down to even vaguely fit on top of the elaborately styled horns, but it eventually managed to stay down long enough to shout out, "Ravenclaw!"

One of the tables, which Raven assumed was the Ravenclaw table, started clapping as the girl ran over to sit there. After that, it continued the same way. Names were read out, and people ran to join their tables. "Richard Grayson" was when Robin went up, "Victor Stone" was Cyborg, "Kori Anders" was Starfire, and "Garfield Logan" was Beast Boy. Robin and Cyborg were in Gryffindor, and Beast Boy and Starfire were in Hufflepuff. A few minutes later, they finally called "Raven Roth." Feeling apprehensive, Raven walked up the stairs to the stool. She felt like she had been sitting there for hours when the hat finally called "Ravenclaw!" The very last person to be sorted was a small, scrawny-looking boy with glasses, who was the kind of person that you forgot straight after you saw them, who went by the name of "Harry Potter."

She smiled and quickly ran to join the table, deciding to sit next-to the girl with pink hair, who told her that although her birth name was Ashley, everyone called her Jinx. Suddenly, a spectacular feast appeared and the first-years all gasped. Raven smiled, and decided that this place didn't seem so bad after all.

* * *

**Haha, yes, I couldn't resist putting poor old Harry in there! Pls no flames if I have gotten any names wrong, because except for the main Titans, I made them up!**  
**Please review! **


	5. UPDATE!

Helloooo….

I'm just posting a quick update here before I start uploading my stories again…

I'm really, really sorry I haven't posted anything for ages, but I kinda forgot about my account on here….*cough* and then got a bit caught up in playing the Sims and WoW.

Anyway, story wise, I'm about to post the next chapter of my TT/HP crossover…Thanks to all the wonderful people who subscribed to story alerts!

Due to multiple friends nagging me, I'm going to continue writing Sparrow, and hopefully some of it will have improved.

I'm going to start a hundred-theme challenge…does anyone have any requests? It'll probably be Teen Titans, Death Note or Bleach, but I'm happy for anything.

Finally, my next story that I'll be starting is a Bleach and Tangled crossover! In case anyone is curious, it will be IchiRuki centred, as I prefer them to IchiHime or anything else.

Thankyou so much to everyone for putting up with me!


	6. The Ravenclaw Common Room

**Author's note:** I'll just get straight into it as I'm sure you all want to read the next exciting instalment *gasps*

**Disclaimer:** As hard as it is to believe, I still don't own them.

* * *

After multiple servings of both dessert and the main meal, everyone in the Great Hall was full (or at least seemed to be...) Abruptly, all of the remaining food, used plates, and just general mess disappeared. The heads of each house stood up and started calling things like, "Gryffindor this way!" or "Hufflepuff first-years, follow me!" The Ravenclaw head, who Raven had heard was called Cho, a pretty Asian girl, called for any Ravenclaw students to come with her, and a large group pushed out the grand doors of the Great Hall.

After a long journey up and down many flights of stairs, and multiple backtracks to collect students who had gotten lost, the Ravenclaws (which included Jinx, the pale red-and-black haired girl and a boy with blonde hair who hadn't spoken once) arrived at a door.

At anyone's first glance, it appeared to be a relatively normal door made out of dark wood, but when you looked at it a second time, most people would notice the onyx inlays around the edge. The design on these inlays seemed to change every time you looked away, which proved relatively unsettling to some students. In the centre of the door was a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle.

There were whispers from around where Raven was standing, asking who wanted to answer the riddle. She started to panic, thinking that some knowledge of the wizarding world might be required, and she had none. Luckily, a tall girl with long blonde hair and radish earrings stepped forward and rapped twice on the door with the knocker. Jinx, who had been standing close to the door examining the inlays, jumped back as the brass eagle came alive and stretched its wings. In a proud, loud voice it said

"Alive without breath, as cold as death,

Never thirsty, ever drinking,

All in mail,

Never clinking."

The girl smiled coyly and laughed, saying "That's easy! It's a fish of course!" If it was possible, the eagle scowled and said "Well then. I shall have to make them harder then...In you go...Oh, and to all the first-years, welcome to Hogwarts!" Slowly, then fast, the group of Ravenclaws spilled into the common room.

Looking around, Raven saw that it was almost as beautiful as her home on Azarath. The walls were draped with beautiful silky bolts of bronze and blue cloth which pooled on the floor near the huge arched windows. The domed ceiling was painted with what looked like the night sky, which appeared to be reflected on the midnight-blue carpet. The room was filled with chairs, couches, low tables and bookshelves, and there was a fire roaring away in an intricately carved fireplace. From the gasps around her, Raven guessed that most of the other first-years were amazed as well.

Cho called everyone over, saying "Now everyone, the dormitories are up that doorway, and boys are on the left and girls on the right. All of your things have been laid out for you. The curfew is 9.00pm for first and second years, 9.30 for three, four and five, 10.00 for six and seven, and 11.00 for all students on Friday and Saturday. Your timetables are also with your belongings." She smiled at them and then turned away to talk to one of the third-years.

There was a short silence, and then everyone rushed up the small staircase that led to the dormitories. After ducking in-and-out of several rooms, Raven finally found a bed with the Ravenclaw girl's uniform, her belongings and a small nametag that said 'Raven Roth' laid out on it. Looking around, she saw that she shared the room with Jinx, the red-and-black haired girl whose name was Argent, and a surprisingly normal girl with flame-red hair and bright green eyes called Phoenix Drake, which seemed to suit her.

Moving her new clothes and books to the trunk and the end of her bed, Raven lay down fully clothed and stared up at the starry roof. "This place is amazing..." she thought. "But...can I ever actually fit in? Some of these people are pretty weird, but if they knew about my powers, I'd be kicked out for sure." Nervously, Raven fingered the reddy-black jewel that she wore around her neck on a silver chain. She sighed and closed her eyes. In minutes she was fast asleep.

* * *

"Is she inside?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good. You know what to do."

"Yes." Footsteps leading away.

"Hah. I'm coming to get what you owe me, and you can't hide...Raven."

* * *

Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! Who is it? Slade? Trigon? The Muffin Man? Yes, I did decide to, uh, transplant the gem from her forehead onto a necklace...It just seems to work better. Lol, thanks to everyone for reading this and putting up with my horrible updating. Please review!


	7. Classes and The Muffin Man

**A/N:** The first thing I'll do here is honestly apologise for being so lazy about updating. I've been writing way too much of Faith and Passion, and not enough of this. So, again, I apologise. I hope that enough people are still reading this to appreciate this next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Yes, I need to do this because it's likely that J.K. Rowling will be writing FanFics. Ones crossed with Teen Titans. Yeah, right.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes to the sound (wtf?) of people scrambling around the small dormitory and voices from the common room below. Realising that she must have slept in, she pushed the covers back and searched around in the trunk at the end of her bed for her uniform, after greeting the other girls. "Breakfast in fifteen minutes!" a voice called from below.

The corridor outside filled with the sound of feet as people pushed down the stairs, and reluctantly, Raven joined the throng. She was swept through the common room as people rushed for breakfast, and found herself walking next-to Jinx, the girl she had met the previous day. Jinx had obviously noticed her as well, and was soon chatting away as they waited for the stairs.

The Great Hall was filled with the collective noise of hundreds of students all chattering and yelling for the person opposite to pass the food. Raven grabbed an apple scroll from a platter nearby, and spotted a figure waving at her from the Hufflepuff table. She waved back as she realised that it was Starfire, the girl she had met on the train, along with Beast Boy sitting next-to her.

Finally, the food disappeared from the long tables, and the house captains started handing out timetables. Jinx, beside Raven, was still chewing on a blueberry muffin. Cho walked past and handed them the colourful slips of paper. Jinx leaned her head closer as they compared their classes. "Hmm... I start with Potions, and you have Defence Against the Dark Arts." Said Raven. Jinx scowled, asking "Do we have any classes together? Oh wait, here..." She suddenly cut off what she was going to say as her chest convulsed with a set of hacking coughs.

"Are you alright?" the purple-haired girl beside her asked. Jinx nodded, but then bent down lower and covered her mouth as she started coughing again. The people sitting around them started to notice and murmur in distress. Raven's eyes widened as Jinx lifted her hand away from her mouth and saw that it was covered in blood. Argent called Cho over, and the tall seventh-year pushed through the crowd, slipping Jinx's arm over her shoulder, yelling "Out of the way! Come on..." Raven grabbed the other arm, and they carried her to the infirmary.

Madame Pomfrey looked up from where Jinx was lying on the crisp hospital bed. Smiling warmly, she said "She'll be fine. It was simply an allergic reaction...However, there is something I should mention to the Headmaster..." Raven frowned. "What is it?" The nurse smiled again in one of those you're-too-young-to-understand-it ways. "Never you mind dear. Now, off to class. Do you know where to go?" The Azarathian nodded, thanking her and walking out the doors.

Man, if only she knew what kind of things I've dealt with, Raven thought. Then she'd tell me, for sure. Her shoes clacked on the stone floors of the empty corridors, echoing around. She headed down the flights of stairs towards the potions classes, only too aware of how late she was. She arrived at the door, and tried to push it open as quietly as possible. However, the door had obviously not been oiled for a while, and screeched like a banshee.

Every head in the classroom turned to stare at her as she walked in. The Professor, a tall, dark haired man dressed all in black glared at her, and asked in a slow-but-seriously-scary voice, "Why are you late, Miss Roth? That is never a good idea on your first day." Raven ducked her head, trying to avoid the gazes of everyone else. "I was taking a friend to the infirmary, sir." She raised her head, meeting the teacher's eyes. "You can ask Madame Pomfrey if you like." The man's eyes were now shooting daggers at her. "Very well. Go sit down-there is a seat over there next-to Mister Grayson."

Raven slipped between the rows of desks as he resumed speaking. "...it can bewitch the mind, ensnare the senses, and even put a stopper in death. Now, bring out your textbooks and turn to page..." Pulling out the chair and sitting down, she nodded to Robin and he winked back. From across him, Beast Boy whispered to her "Nice job standing up to Snape just now, he scares the socks off me." Raven laughed cruelly. "I've seen much worse than him, trust me."

The green skinned boy raised an eyebrow, sceptical, but continued on anyway. "Have you seen? The other two from yesterday are in here as well. Lucky, right?" The purple-haired girl scowled, thinking differently. Beast Boy suddenly flinched as the tall blonde girl sitting next-to him elbowed his ribs and hissed "Shut up, honestly." Without turning around from writing on the chalkboard, Professor Snape said "The whole of row number 5, which includes Mister Logan, Mister Grayson, Mister Stone, Miss Roth, Miss Anders and Miss Markov, you will report to my office tonight for detention." The whole class sniggered as the group dropped their heads and groaned.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. History of Magic nearly had everyone's ears bleeding, judging by the expressions on their faces. Raven used the time to meditate, storing everything in the back of her head for when she actually needed it. Lunchtime saw her being dragged along with the ecstatically happy Starfire who was following the three other boys. Apparently, they had become friends. Charms was...interesting, with most of the class consisting of Professor Flitwick trying to get the students to float a feather using 'Wingardium Leviosa.' Only one person managed to do it, the mysterious blonde girl from the potions class who Snape had identified only as 'Miss Markov.' Raven debated using her own powers, but decided that they were far too conspicuous to be used without anyone noticing.

Dinner had been a noisy affair-more so than breakfast, which had been annoyingly loud. However, the food made certainly worthwhile. Raven managed to identify several types of casserole, shepherd's pie, many roast meats, pastries, sausages, sandwiches and a large assortment of vegetables, which, unsurprisingly, were the least popular. Jinx hadn't yet returned from the infirmary, so Raven decided to go and see her if the detention didn't run too late. However, the meal eventually ended, and Starfire still managed to find Raven in the crowd, along with Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy. Together, oddly quiet, they trudged towards Professor Snape's office, although not without having to ask a painting or two the way first.

* * *

Yay! I feel good for getting this done finally. And now I'll say 'I told you so,' because The Muffin Man totally laced that muffin XD

I will properly introduce Terra next chapter, and I'm thinking about wrecking Snape's office during the detention. Please review!


	8. Detention

**A/N:** Hmm...this is relatively close, release-wise, to the previous chapter. I guess I'm getting back into it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either Harry Potter or Teen Titans. Yes, I'm feeling uncreative today.

* * *

Snape looked up as the group of five knocked and pushed open the study door. The blonde girl from the previous day slipped in behind them, looking like she had been there the whole time. Scowling, he said "Now that you're here, I will show you what you must do." Getting up, he walked across the room to a few separated piles of herbs on a desk and a bunch of small vials on the opposite one. "You will put these herbs into their respective vials. I do not want them overfilled, because that can crush them, and minimise the use of the herb. I expect them all to be finished by the time I get back"

He gave them one last glower, pausing on Raven at the end, and then stormed out the doors. There was an awkward minute's silence, and then the six students moved toward the two small desks. Beast Boy groaned, saying "Maaaan! The bottles have labels, but the freaking plants don't? How are we supposed to know what goes where?" Raven smiled evilly and walked up to him, placing a hand on a purple flowered plant. "Listen. This is Monkshood, or Wolfsbane." She looked up at Starfire, who was peering over her shoulder. "Can you find the vial for it?" Starfire nodded and bounded over to the other table and started sorting through the rows of jars. The other two boys moved forwards as she started naming the other plants. "Belladonna, Asphodel, Sage, Mallowsweet, Lovage, He—" The blonde girl quietly stepped forward, saying "Hellebore." Raven nodded. "Exactly." The eyes of the other students widened, except for Robin, whose mask bigger. The girl smiled sweetly, and you could almost see Beast Boy's brain melting out of his ears. "I'm Terra. Terra Markov."

Starfire flew over to Terra, landing beside her. It took a minute for the comment she had made the previous day in the train to resurface, and then it didn't seem quite so weird. But Terra still freaked out. "Whoa! I mean- how do you do that?" Starfire shook her head, saying "It's something only the people of my world can do. Anyway, where did you come from, how did you get here, what is your favourite colour and do you wish to be my friend?" Terra took a moment to consider. "Um...Earth, the train, red and sure?" Starfire squealed and hugged the blonde girl. It looked rather painful, Raven thought as she turned back to the plants. The two girls were animatedly chatting as Beast Boy asked Raven "How do you know all of this? No offence, but it doesn't really look like you're from a magical family or anything." The pale girl shrugged. "None taken. I am, I guess, but it was part of the basic education on Azarath."

"On where?" Raven suddenly saw the slip of her tongue. "It doesn't matter anyway. Can you get back to sorting them? I'd like to be done before Snape returns. The group of four- Starfire and Terra were still talking- worked quietly, until a sharp crash shattered the silence. Raven spun, the gem around her neck lighting up with a dark glow. Her mouth dropped as she saw what had happened. Starfire was pressed up against Snape's desk, with her eyes glowing bright green. Terra had her hands covering her head, flinching away from the shelf. And, off the shelf, smashed on the floor, were the remains of about thirty or forty jars, each containing a different ingredient, which were now spilling all over the floor. It was silent except for the sound of breathing for minutes, until Terra said "Well...we're so screwed."

Cyborg solemnly nodded and they were silent again. Beast Boy laughed, trying to ease the tension, saying "Well, if anyone is super amazing at magic or have some kind of secret power, now would be the perfect time to reveal it." Raven bit her lip, knowing that she should mention what she could do. However, at this point, Robin spoke up. "How the hell did you do that in the first place, Star?" Starfire jumped at being spoken to, and her eyes became normal again. "It was an eight-legged fly!" she squeaked. "You mean a spider..." said the masked teen. "That's it! It surprised me, so I hit it with my starbolts!" "Your what?" Cyborg asked. "These!" she said ecstatically as her hands lit up with a green light. "They're my starbolts...They have a very large...uh...destructiveness." She seemed very happy with her new word invention. Beast Boy, for the first time, seemed to have no smart-ass comment. It seems we all have secrets, Raven thought.

Cyborg shrugged, murmuring "Well, since you've all already seen it, I'm going to deactivate these..." He pushed his fists together and the white light shot across his body again, revealing the technological part of him. Terra's eyes widened but she stayed silent. Robin leaned back against the desk and pulled out a small silver disk, which suddenly extended into a long metal staff. He got out a cloth and began to polish it, asking "So, what do we do now?" Beast Boy's eyes suddenly lit up, and he cautiously walked over to the mess on the ground. Then with no warning, he changed into a green dog, and started licking up a gooey purple liquid. He changed back, spitting the goo from his mouth, not really seeing the expressions on everyone's faces. They all had their mouths so far open that they were almost drooling, except for Raven who was smiling smugly. I knew there was something different about him. Well, except for the greenness...

Terra was the first to regain her composure. "Hmm...well, while that is certainly amusing, it's really not going to help us clean up. I would offer to help, but my powers wouldn't exactly help." Beast Boy's eyes were now almost in a heart shape, like in kid's cartoons. "You have powers too?" Terra snorted. "Well duh. I wasn't going to tell anyone, but since you all seem to have them...I thought it might work out." Terra motioned her hand towards a rock on Snape's desk. Splaying her fingers, she pulled her hand back towards her body and the rock moved the same way. "Waaay cool!" said an ecstatic Beast Boy. Robin stepped forward. "While moving rocks and changing into animals is all very cool, can anyone do anything which might actually help us clean up?" Raven shifted, and spoke up. "Well...I don't know how well this will go, considering that half the stuff is mixed together, but I'll give it a try."

She shifted into her floating meditation pose, closing her eyes and wrapping one hand around the ruby on her necklace. She began to chant, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." Beyond her eyelids, the other 5 'titans to be' stared at the mess on the floor as hundreds of tendrils of dark energy lifted up the remains of jars, pieced them together, and carefully placed their contents back inside, without getting any of them mixed up. After a few minutes of this, Raven stood back up and opened her eyes, brushing away a stray strand of hair. However, before the others could say anything, the doors burst open behind them and Snape walked in. Everyone shut their mouths as fast as they could and stayed totally silent as the Professor inspected their work. Scowling, he said "It is adequate. You can go." They all scrambled to get out as fast as they could.

Raven left first, rushing to get back to the Ravenclaw common room. Beast Boy and Starfire were next, chatting about all manner of things, though mostly food. They weren't talking about what had been discovered that night, because they had all sworn not to tell anyone else about the other's powers. Robin and Cyborg were last. "You're in Gryffindor, aren't you?" asked Robin. Terra nodded. "I'd come with you, but I need to grab something from Professor Flitwick." The two boys nodded. "See ya later." Said Cyborg as they walked away.

Terra fished around in the pocket of her robe for the piece of paper she had found there earlier that day. Unfolding it, she read what it said, and then screwed it up and shoved it back in.

_Terra,_

_I know what you can do, and what you have done._

_I know about the others too._

_We will meet soon._

* * *

Cliffhanger! Hahaha... I didn't really like this chapter, but it was hard deciding how to write it. And yes, I decided to put Terra in Gryffindor, and that will be adressed more later. Reviews and criticism are welcomed.

Thanks to anyone still reading this.


	9. School Life

**Disclaimer: **

**Me:** Oh, yes, I own Teen Titans!  
**Raven:** No, you don't.  
**Me: ***Faints in fangirl love*  
**Raven:** *Sweatdrop*  
_Meanwhile, inside my head…_  
**Chibi Me 1:** Kusou! (Yes, I swear in Japanese) Get her started up again!  
**Chibi Me 2:** But…. *looks in mysterious drawer* There's too much crazy-obsessed-fangirl-stalker material in here! If we wake her up, she might-  
**Chibi Me 1:** Just do it, baka!  
_Outside my head…_  
**Raven:** Uh…..  
**Me:** *Sits up suddenly* NO, NOT THE FISH CAKES! *Notices Rae* Woooooooow…. Are you real?  
**Raven:** In the interest of my personal health, I'm gonna go with no….  
**Me:** *Evil grin* Good! Now I can do whatever I like without it mattering to the other Titans!  
**Raven:** Oh shit….  
**Me:** *Drags Raven away* Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!

* * *

Raven walked into the Ravenclaw common room to find Jinx reading a book in front of the fire. The pink-haired girl looked up. "Oh, hey Rae. I heard from Argent that you got detention. What was it like?" Raven shrugged. "Pretty uneventful. The others were all idiots with no clue what they were doing, so I did most of the work." Jinx laughed. "Oh, you poor thing." The purple haired girl moved toward the stairs. "I'm going to bed now, see you in the morning." Jinx nodded, turning back to her book.

The next morning was bright, the sunlight streaming through the window onto Raven's face. She sat up, blinking, and ran a hand through her sleep-tousled hair. Looking around she saw that the three others were still asleep. She quietly got out of her bed, dressed, and moved towards the window set near her bed. Opening the pane of glass, she gingerly stepped out onto the small ledge and took a deep breath, concentrating. The red gem around her neck glowed with a dark heat as she levitated above the ledge, and then flew to the top of the tower, sitting down. Raven smiled as the sun warmed her, and she inclined her face up to it, enjoying the few moments of peace before the hectic school day.

Raven slipped inside the window just as a loud bell rang, jerking the other three girls into action. After a chorus of 'Good Morning's, she walked down the stairs, and waited patiently for Jinx to come down. The pink-haired girl yawned as they walked to the Hall, Raven absentmindedly listening to the conversations around them. An elbow jabbed into her side and she whipped around, only to find Beast Boy grinning sheepishly. "Morning!" Raven's face dropped back into her normal expressionless mask as she said "Good morning" rather monotonously. The green boy shoved his way beside her and began to talk about all the food he was going to eat that morning. Raven zoned him out until a small phrase caught her attention. "…Although what you did last night was pretty awesome." Her eyes widened as she pulled him quickly into a side corridor. The red gem around her neck sparked black energy, and she mentally reminded herself to keep her cool.

"What are you doing, talking about that here?" She growled. "What if someone heard? Do you want the rest of the school knowing that we have non-wizarding powers?" Beast Boy raised his hands, taking a step backward. "No need to get so worked up about it! What's the worst that could happen?" Raven shook her head at him, walking back into the crush of people. "You have no idea."

The Great Hall was filled with noise as the many students sat at the huge tables, talking, eating and yelling across the room. Raven took a seat beside Jinx and across from the other in their dorm, Phoenix. Breakfast was, again, rather nice, although she noticed Jinx avoiding the muffins. The classes for the rest of the week were slow, being split between her knowing almost everything there was to know, like Herbology and Astronomy, to her having no knowledge whatsoever, like History of Magic and Transfiguration, to her being able to get away with some things using her own powers, like Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Charms. Flying, however, was the one class where she could confess to being a natural.

The flying class had been on Thursday afternoon. Raven had walked there from the library, only to be intercepted by Robin, BB and Starfire. Star had seemed ecstatic at being able to show off how she could fly, and it took the three of them 5 minutes to convince her not to try and fly without a broom, unless she wanted people thinking she had mastered some sort of weird and outlawed magic. They arrived just on time, as Madam Hooch walked in just behind them. The class lined up beside the brooms, and brought them up on Madam Hooch's command.

Everyone except the two small Spanish twins managed to levitate slightly, although there were several people wobbling dangerously. An hour later, most of the class was about a meter off the ground, whereas the rest, which included Raven, Robin, Starfire, Argent, Terra, a guy with white hair and a Kakashi-style mask, a heavily muscled guy with red hair, and a pretty black girl with her hair in two buns, were 20m or so higher. Madam Hooch had given them a ball, and they were practicing steering with one hand while still focussing on the ball.

Even though Raven could fly without the use of a ball, Robin was by far the most natural with a broom. He swerved expertly around everyone else, snatching the ball away from them just before they could catch it. Raven noticed Madam Hooch eyeing him from below and smirked. As the class ended, she found herself walking, again, with Robin, Star, BB, Cyborg and Terra. They were laughing at how some Slytherin girl had whacked herself in the face with the broom, and then consequently proceeded to fall off. She smiled to herself, wondering at how she had ended up with this bunch of misfits. They weren't even in the same houses, which was even odder.

Thrown together simply by chance, she though. Or could it be fate? She winced as the sentence caused a memory to resurface, one that she had pushed to the back of her mind for many years. She forced it down again, and ran to catch up with the others.

A high-pitched scream echoed through the staircases, and Raven's head jerked up toward the source of the sound. They were returning to their dorms from Astronomy, and she dashed up the stairs, jerking a few other people around her from their shocked stupor. She found where it had come from a few flights behind them. Phoenix, the girl from their dorm, was crouched in a doorway, leaning over a body. Raven gently pushed her out of the way and turned over the body, seeing that it was the blonde Ravenclaw boy who never spoke a word. He appeared to have been cut across the chest, and blood quickly stained her hands.

Thinking back to the non-magic medical training she had received on Azeroth, Raven quickly opened his shirt and used his black Hogwarts robe to staunch the bleeding. Although he was still alive, the boy was extremely pale, and she was thinking about resorting to healing him with her own magic when Madam Pomfrey arrived, along with a few nurses carrying a stretcher. They lifted him up and Madam Pomfrey lifted the bloody robe and inspected the wound. She turned and nodded at Raven, giving her an approving look. "You did well, thinking on your feet like that. Another minute or two and he would be dead." Argent helped Phoenix up, and went with Madam Pomfrey, the other girl shaking.

As the nurses carrying the stretcher stepped down the first step, the boy's head fell back slightly and his blonde hair shifted, showing his neck. Raven gasped as she saw a small black mark tattooed on the pale skin. It was a small, spiky circle, with a sprawling design of lines contained inside. Images flashed before her eyes as memories resurfaced.

_Fire, so much fire. And heat, radiating from everywhere and utterly inescapable. Screaming, yelling, and explosions all around. A blurry figure standing over a wall. Pain, everywhere. Searing through her head, in her limbs, emanating from the stone around her neck. Then, a voice, calling. **"RAVEN!"**_

She snapped back to the real world as the memory ended. She felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around to find a concerned looking Robin. "Are you okay, Raven?" Raven shook her head silently and ran off down the stairs without saying a word. She burst into the small dormitory, which was, thankfully, empty, and slipped out the window and onto the roof. The night was cold, but it jerked Raven out of her shock and she sat down, hugging herself. It was nearing dawn when she heard quiet footsteps on the roof. She stood up, black flames appearing around her so she could defend herself, if needed. "Calm down, Rae, it's just me." The flames died down as a mess of black hair and a face wearing a black mask appeared. "Robin." She sat back down.

"Expecting someone else?" She shook her head. "Not really. How did you know where I was anyway?" The boy shrugged, sitting beside her. "I looked for a while with no luck, until I remembered that birds like high places." She raised an eyebrow, and he looked at her. "I know I do, at least." They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the sky slowly lighten and the stars fade. Robin turned his head to look at his friend. "Raven… what happened? It's not like you to freak out over something like that." Raven placed the tips of her fingers on her temples, trying to erase the headache that had come with the flash of memories. "I…. I'm sorry Robin. You're a good friend, and I appreciate that you're trying to help, but…. There's some things that no-one else should know."

Robin shrugged. "I kinda guessed you would say that. However, if you ever need to get it off your chest…. I'm all ears." Raven smiled at him, her face uncharacteristically warm. "Thanks for the offer." She turned her head to follow the sun that was just peeking over the distant hills, the boy beside her following suit. He chuckled. "It's nice, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

He stood up. "I'm going back now. See you at breakfast." Robin left, dropping over the edge of the roof, without waiting for her to say goodbye. Raven stared at the spot where he had dropped from sight, slightly puzzled at his actions.

* * *

Man….. I feel like Rae was really OOC in this chapter. Opinions?

While I won't be clarifying the memory for a while, be assured that it is to do with the plot, although mainly for the plot for later years D: I have two questions to ask people about this story….

**1-** Should I continue the story, with sequels of later years as they move up Hogwarts, and  
**2-** Is anyone interested in some BB-playing- OTT- Halloween- Pranks, because if not, I'll just skip Halloween and move straight onto the Christmas break. (A mild offer- If I do add a Halloween chapter, there will probably be some BB/Rae fluff, haha)

I apologise for the sappy Rob/Rae fluff, but I can't help it ^_^ Please review! It's a writer's bread and water.

**A quick clarification: **

**White hair and Kakashi mask: Malchior (I'm bringing him in later!)**  
**Muscled guy with red hair: Kid Flash**  
**Black girl with two buns: Bumblebee  
Blonde, silent Ravenclaw kid: Jericho**


End file.
